


Let's Fucking Dance

by invisible_slytherin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “We’ve been over this, angel, I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine, we’ll both be alright at the end of the day. And we can go on a date after we finish it.”Or, the one where they're in a gang and have a mission to get information from someone on a rival gang.





	Let's Fucking Dance

It was 10 in the morning when Ashton opened the door to the small café on a back street of the town. He walked up to the counter, a nice smile on his face, to order his drink. The barista gave him a tired smile in return, completely unaware of the not so innocent reason why the man in front of her was at the café. She handed him his coffee and he took it to an empty table near the window, where he could overlook the street outside and the whole café inside.

 

He sat on one of the chairs and turned his head to the outside. To anyone else who bothered to look in his direction, it would just seem like he was observing the scenery outside the window or maybe like he had spaced out while thinking about something, but everything about what he was doing was deliberated and part of a plan that had taken some weeks to conceive in order to be flawless; he couldn’t afford flaws.

 

As distracted as he looked, Ashton was completely focused on everything that was happening around him, waiting patiently to set the plan into motion, like a hunter waiting for the prey; which was exactly what he was doing.

 

He brought his coffee cup to his lips and averted his eyes from the window to look at the clock for a second while sipping his drink. The hands of the clock were just hitting 6 minutes past 10 and he knew that the time to act was approaching quickly. A small smirk made its way onto his face at the prospect of what would happen within the next hour, his mind painting pictures in shades of red blood and revenge.

 

Ashton rested his cup on the table again and fished his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and called the number he already knew by heart, turning his gaze to the window once again while he waited for the man on the other side of the line to pick up.

 

Luke picked up the phone after a few rings and, in that exact moment, the man Ashton had been waiting for rounded the corner outside. Ashton finally averted his eyes from the window, settling them on the wall in front of him with the phone next to his ear and the cup of coffee in his hand, not wanting the man to notice him at all or catch his stare, it could throw everything out the window and Ashton wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Hey, baby,” Ashton couldn't help but smile while greeting Luke.

 

“ _Is he there already?_ ” Luke asked from the other side of the phone line.

 

“Not even a hello?” Ashton teased him. “What kind of boyfriend are you?”

 

“ _Shut up,_ ” Luke rolled his eyes, Ashton didn’t have to be in front of him to know his reaction to his teasing it was always the same amused eye roll and endearing smile.

 

“But to answer your question, yes, I can see what I was looking for,” he tried to be as vague as possible in case someone on nearby tables was listening, he didn’t want to risk anything.

 

“ _Good, how long do you think it will take?_ ” Luke asked.

 

Ashton glanced at the man who had grabbed his drink and was moving with it to a table in the back corner of the café, unknowingly still in Ashton’s field of vision, exactly where the curly haired man wanted him.

 

“Not much probably, just drinking a coffee doesn’t take that long.”

 

“ _You’re being subtle, aren’t you, Ash?_ ”

 

“Luke, we’ve been doing this together for years, you already know I am.”

 

“ _I just worry_ ,” Luke sighed. “ _And I know there shouldn’t be any room for worry with this job and we’re trained for it, but you’re in the line of fire right now, Ash, and I worry about the mission going to shit and especially I worry about you._ ”

 

“We’ve been over this, angel, I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine, we’ll both be alright at the end of the day. And we can go on a date after we finish it.”

 

Ashton knew that Luke had always worried when they were on a mission, about both the mission and Ashton himself. Ashton understood it, though, because he worried too, but he was just better at hiding it and dealing with it. He always tried to reassure Luke that everything would go right, they had years of training and years of working on the field, they knew exactly what they had to do and they were good at it, there really was no need to be that worried, but the both of them were worriers by nature so it was a bit harder for them to suppress it.

 

“ _That does sound great, babe,_ ” Luke said in a soft voice and Ashton knew he was calmer. “ _We could go to the new restaurant that opened in the city, Calum took Mikey there and he said that it was good._ ”

 

“We can go there if you want, you know I’ll go wherever you want me to go, Luke,” he finished drinking his coffee.

 

Luke groaned and Ashton chuckled, wanting to be next to the other man just to see the blush that for certain was coating his cheeks.

 

“ _Stop being cheesy and focus on what you should be focusing on, you idiot,_ ” Luke sounded annoyed but Ashton knew he was just amused.

 

“Then you should stop being so distracting.”

 

“ _Ashton, I will hang up._ ”

 

“Not you won’t, because being on the phone with you is part of the process and you wouldn’t want to fuck it up, would you?” Ashton smirked.

 

It was the beginning of the plan, talking to Luke on the phone to seem like a normal person just living his day and to tell him when to get the car ready and at the place they had all agreed on.

 

He averted his eyes to the counter where their target was paying for his coffee, knowing it was time to set the next part of the plan into motion.

 

“Angel, it’s time,” he warned so Luke would be ready to follow his part of the plan.

 

“ _Ok, I’ll be waiting. I love you._ ”

 

“I love you, too, baby.”

 

After hanging up the phone, Ashton got up from the table where he had been sitting and walked up to the counter to pay his bill. The man he had been watching was just outside the door and Ashton had to be fast without bringing too much attention to himself. He paid what he had to pay and left with a smile and a goodbye at the barista, he might be a criminal but that didn’t mean he was heartless and impolite.

 

He hugged his black leather jacket closer to his body and walked with his head high. He had learned how to be calm and collected and act normal when a plan was in motion years ago and now it just came naturally to him.

 

He followed the man at a safe distance, he didn’t want to look suspicious but he couldn’t lose sight of him, even if he knew exactly where the man was headed; it had been weeks of observing him, after all, weeks of learning his schedule and the way he went on with his day, it had been weeks of learning everything about the man that hopefully wouldn’t see another day.

 

Different types of people passed him by, completely unaware of the kind of person they were walking past and bumping shoulders with; it made him want to laugh, the sweet innocence of everyone around him, the innocence of people who didn’t know what had been going on in the city, right under the noses, for years now, the people who didn’t know about the gangs and illegal acts. He wanted to laugh, but he would also like to live in their little bubble of innocence, get back to that bubble where he didn’t have to worry so much about his and Luke’s safeties. But this was his life now and he couldn’t and wouldn’t get out of it.

 

The man ahead of him turned the corner onto the alleyway Ashton knew he was headed to. He was making his job easy by going to work through that path. He was lazy and he wanted the easy way out at all times, even when going to work, and that would end up being his end; today more precisely, if Ashton had a say in it.

 

He kept on following the man, always keeping the safe distance he had deemed necessary, hands in his pockets and the confident steps of a person who was just taking a walk. Even if the man turned around and saw him, he wouldn’t have thought twice about him and that was what Ashton was aiming for.

 

They were reaching the end of the alley and it was time for Ashton to act up. He walked a little faster, making sure to make as little noise with his sneakers hitting the concrete as possible and approached the man from behind. Silent and unnoticed. Before the man had any time to react, Ashton had his right arm around his neck, pressed firmly against the place where both his carotid arteries were, elbow pointed outwards and forward and his left arm squeezing his right one so that his bicep and forearm made just the right amount of pressure on the sides of the man’s neck.

 

Ashton didn’t have to wait long for the result, the man went weak on his knees in a matter of seconds and it only took a few more for him to fall completely unconscious.

 

Over the falling figure of the man, Ashton saw the other three people in his group pull up the car at the end of the alley, two of them exiting the car while the driver waited for them to be done.

 

He knew that he had to work extremely fast now since chocking someone unconscious didn’t last for long, so he grabbed the man and watched as Calum ran up to him with a rag soaked in chloroform in his hand. He handed the rug to Ashton and helped him hold the man down while Ashton pressed the cloth to his mouth and nose, making him breathe in the chemicals that, as soon as they kicked in, would keep him unconscious for the time they needed him unconscious.

 

The man was starting to wake up again, the effects of Ashton choking him unconscious wearing off and the effect of the chloroform not kicking in yet, it needed five minutes at least. They had to be extra careful now; this was, without any doubt, the trickiest part of the plan.

Ashton could have used chloroform from the beginning, but, if he had approached the man with the rug and pressed it to his mouth, the man would have struggled and fought back, not being weakened by any previous unconsciousness, so this was the smartest plan they had been able to come up with.

Ashton saw Michael running to the part of the alley from they had come to keep watch and make sure no one came and caught the scene that was on display in the middle of the alley. that would throw everything down the drain and get them in way too much trouble. They couldn’t let that happen.

He turned his head back to the man on the floor and pressed the cloth harder against his face, not hard enough to kill but hard enough to make sure he was inhaling as much of it as possible, after all, what was the fun of asphyxiating someone to death?

The man's eyes looked a bit unfocused when he opened them and his fingers were twitching, Ashton could feel his struggle to breathe from beneath the cloth but he ignored it and made eye contact with Calum to make sure he was ready to be firm and keep the man down if he struggled a bit too much.

And, just like they had predicted, the man did start struggling, trying to move around and be freed from Calum's strong hold but to no avail. The man was weakened by the time he had been unconscious, probably a little dizzy and for certain scared or, at least, confused, he would never be a match against Calum in any day, much less in this state.

It was like that for a few minutes, a little over 5, the time needed for the chloroform to kick in and knock him unconscious for a longer period of time than before and, by then, they were ready to go to the car and keep the plan in motion.

Michael came back to them then and helped them carry the unconscious man to the car where Luke was waiting in the driver's seat, everything was going well until now and, although he was calm, Ashton was actually really relieved about that.

Michael and Calum got in the back seat with the man putting him on the side of the door so he could lean on the window without bothering them. Calum grabbed the chloroform soaked cloth from Ashton in order to keep it pressed against the man's nose to prevent the effects from wearing off too soon. As long as the man kept breathing in the chemicals, he would stay knocked out.

Ashton closed the back door after they got in and went into the front seat, leaning in to kiss Luke's cheek after he was settled in his place.

"Hey, baby," he greeted.

"Hey, Ash,” Luke turned his head to peck his lips. “Is everything going according to plan?"

"Not even a hitch on the road."

Luke smiled at that and set the car into motion, driving them to the abandoned warehouse they had been told to go to.

Their gang was the most organized in the city, everyone involved knew that. Their organization is what got them so far, what prevents them from ever getting caught and getting involved in any business that will sink them. They were careful and they knew what they were doing, they weren’t caught by the police because they knew how to deal with these kinds of things better than the police did.

Everyone had their own role in the gang, the one that fits them the best; Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael made plans and worked directly with the kidnappings and killings, it was what they did best. Then there were people working behind the scenes, people that dealt with the money, people that dealt with the drugs and people who cleaned up. Everything was drawn in a way that would benefit the whole gang.

However, as organized as it was, it was still a gang at the end of the day and that came with enemies. Nowadays, their main enemy was one of their rival gangs and the unconscious man in the back seat was one of the people with more power in that gang, and their mission was to get the information they needed out of him.

Michael was humming a song from the back seat, his head on Calum’s shoulder and his fingers drumming on his thigh, Luke’s eyes were on the road and he would move his hand so that it would touch Ashton’s knee every once in a while and Ashton thought the mood in the car was very calm, despite Calum pressing the rag soaked with chloroform the unconscious man’s mouth.

Michael was the first to exit the car once they parked in the back of the warehouse. Luke followed him and helped him opening the back door and taking the man out of the car, the both of them started dragging him to the inside of the building and Calum and Ashton finally got out of the car to follow them, Calum not needing to keep that rag near the man anymore, since they now wanted him to wake up.

When Ashton and Calum got inside, Luke and Michael had already sat the man on a chair and were busy tying him up so that he wouldn’t be able to escape. Not that he would be able to go far with the four of them there but if he tried it would just be unnecessary work for them and, the sooner they finished this, the sooner Ashton could take Luke out for dinner.

After the two of them were done with tying him up, they went to their respective boyfriends to spend some time together before they had to deal with the man.

“I was thinking.” Luke started. “Maybe we could take some weeks off,” he suggested. “Go to Italy, or maybe The Netherlands.”

Ashton turned to look at him and smiled, he was in love with the shine of excitement in Luke’s eyes. He was so, so glad that his angel was able to keep a trace of innocence and all his loveliness despite the type of work they were involved with. He would never stop loving the beautiful shine his angel brought with him.

“Of course, baby.” Ashton smiled, reaching one hand out to tuck a piece of Luke’s hair behind his ear. “We’ll go anywhere you want to go.”

“Thanks, Ash,” Luke grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ashton’s cheek.

He pulled back a little and locked eyes with Ashton, just standing there and looking at each other’s eyes for some seconds, completely uncaring of everything that was going on around them, the man tied up on a chair in the middle of the empty room and Michael and Calum loading their guns didn’t really matter to them right now, they only cared about each other.

“Guys?” Calum called out to them, breaking the spell. “Not to interrupt your moment or anything but we kind of have something in our hands right now.”

“The guy is gonna wake up any minute now, you should get ready.”

“Ready for what? To see him throw up and be dizzy for half an hour until we can get information out of him?” Luke asked. “I really don’t mind not watching that.”

“Such a princess,” Michael teased.

Luke just shrugged.

“So, if I’m a princess then I don’t have to deal with that stuff, so you’re gonna be the one to deal with it, peasant,” Luke smirked, making both Ashton and Calum chuckle.

“Calum, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Michael whined. “Stop laughing.”

“Sorry, Mikey,” Calum apologized, kissing his cheek to fortify his remorse even though he wasn’t sorry at all and they all knew it. “I’ll be a peasant with you and help with the mess.”

“Ash should help us, too.”

“I’ve already done my part today, Mike,” Ashton said with an overly sweet smile just to annoy the red-haired man.

“Plus, if I’m the princess then Ash is my prince and he doesn’t have to deal with the mess either.”

“I hate you both,” Michael grumbled right before the man started to groan and try to move his members without any success.

The four criminals watched as the man regained consciousness, eyes trying to open, hands trying to move and legs shaking. They had seen it all dozens of times, so it really didn’t affect them anymore, not like it had at the beginning when they had all cried at least some tears and threw up a bit.

When the man finally opened his eyes they were bloodshot and unfocused, he looked like he was having trouble breathing, which was obviously normal after being choked and exposed to chloroform for so long. Calum was quick to get a black bucket that had been left in the warehouse and put it on the man's lap and hold it in front of his face, knowing that next would come severe nausea and vomiting.

The four of them had gotten immune to all of this over the years and now they were so used to it that the man vomiting next to them didn’t even make them flinch, they didn’t bat an eyelash at the sound of his heavy, irregular breathing or his coughing and almost didn’t even notice how much he was shaking.

It was just another day in their lives, they had lived through this so many times, seen so many people like this that it didn’t affect them anymore, at least not when they were at the scene. Ashton knows how many nights he spent crying in Luke’s arms and saw Luke crying against his chest because of everything that was their life and everything they did for a living. He knew that Michael and Calum were the same. They wouldn’t change their lives but that didn’t mean the things they did didn’t get to them every once in a while.

The same scene went on for the usual forty minutes it took for the victim to recover from what they had put them through, it wasn’t quick and clean like the movies made it seem, it was dirty and disgusting, and it took an awfully long time until the man on the chair was stable enough for the four of them to approach him and finally ask the questions they were there to ask.

“Let’s fucking dance,” Calum smirked after putting the bucket away from them, using the catchphrase he had been using before any killing for years now.

Michael smiled at him fondly before changing his facial expression completely into a hard look and turning to the man on the chair. Luke and Ashton stood next to him and looked down at the man too.

“Hello, Mr. Harris, how are you feeling?” Luke asked, an angel even in dark schemes.

Mr. Harris coughed before being able to answer the blond’s question.

“Could be better, kid,” he said in a scratchy voice, a product of what the four men had put him through.

He didn’t look too alarmed to be tied up on the chair, he had probably predicted that this would end up happening to him at some point, life isn’t exactly safe when you’re in a gang. They’re all ready for the possibility of a not so pretty death.

“What do you want to know?” The man coughed again at the end of his sentence, seeing no point in stalling since they all knew he was there for information purposes.

“You know what we want,” Michael said.

“I’m not telling you who is the leader or where are the headquarters. I know I’m gonna die anyway, so there’s nothing in it for me.” He tried to shrug.

“You’re right, you’re going to go down, but you can bring them down with you.” Ashton shrugged.

“A gang is about loyalty, kid, I’m not about to sell my people.”

“We know about the loyalty in a gang better than anyone in your gang does,” Calum shrugged.

The man scoffed, only to cough right after.

“I’m sure you do.”

“How do you think we know your name and got to you?” Luke asked. “You’re one of the only people who know where the vault is or did you think you’re the one here just because?”

“Are you trying to say that one of our men sold me?”

“Yeah,” Ashton smiled. “That’s exactly what we’re trying to say.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Luke sighed and got his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and opened his gallery, showing the man the picture of the guy that had been in his place just one month prior.

“You were the ones who killed him,” the man glared at them.

“Yes, we did. Right after he told us who we should ask for information next. He really didn’t know much.”

“And I’m sure other people in your so called loyal gang would have sold you just as fast as your friend did.”

They knew that had gone through him, after all, they all had one thing in common, thinking that betrayal could only be answered with cold, cold revenge.

“So, are you gonna give us the information we need because, as you know, you’re gonna die anyway, what better way to make them pay?”

The man looked at the four of them, eyes stopping on Luke for a second too long.

“I think I could be persuaded,” he had the audacity to wink.

“You think wrong,” Ashton said and swung his fist at the mn without even thinking twice about it.

He wasn’t counting on using his fists today but he wouldn’t just let that slide. No one could look at Luke like that, insinuate things like that about him and fucking wink at him like that in front of Ashton and get away with it. No one. And especially not a dirty scumbag tied up to a chair.

"Don't ever fucking think of saying that again or dying is exactly what you'll be wishing for," he spat, stepping in front of Luke so that the man in front of him couldn't lay his eyes on Ashton's angel again.  
  
"Don't need to get defensive, kid." The man shook his head, looking stupidly amused.   
  
"That's it," Calum said calmly before swinging his fist, much like Ashton had done, and breaking the man's nose without even sweating.   
  
"Oh, yes, Cal, give it to me," Michael teased, a smirk on his face and a dark look in his eyes while he looked at his boyfriend.   
  
"Are you gonna fucking give us the information or what? You're not really worth this much work."   
  
"We have other names we can go to. So, are you helping or not, asshole."   
  
"There's no need to get like that. I'll give you the information. What do you want?"   
  
"The leader, the headquarters and the vault."   
  
"Don't you think you're asking for too much?"   
  
"Don't you think you're stalling too much?"   
  
The man rolled his eyes before looking Ashton directly in the eyes.   
  
"Carter Williams. Palm Street, number 47. And vault number 359 in the city bank, the combination is 48396."   
  
"The city bank?"   
  
"We have people in the bank too, kid."   
  
"Good to know," Michael grinned.   
  
"Thanks for the information,” Calum said. “Hope you have fun after this."   
  
"Always a pleasure making business with your gang," Ashton said right before he raised his gun and pointed it at the man's head, not even giving him a chance to speak anymore.   
  
A clean shot and his head fell to the side, his lungs and heart stopped working and his eyes not closing anymore.   
  
Luke opened the camera in his phone and took a picture of the scene over Ashton's shoulder, just in case they needed it for further persuasion in the future.   
  
Ashton threw the gun to the floor and hugged his boyfriend close to his chest.   
  
"I was ready to kill him after the way he looked at you, baby."   
  
"I’m glad you waited, Ash," Luke chuckled. "We did need the information."   
  
"Only I can look at that in that way," Ashton grumbled.   
  
Luke pulled back a little and rested both his hands on Ashton's cheeks softly, caressing the skin beneath them.   
  
"You don't look at me like that, babe,” he kissed the tip of Ashton’s nose. “You look at me with love."   
  
"That I do, angel, that I do."   
  
Ashton kissed his forehead and then his lips.   
  
"Guys, we can go now. Philip and the other guys are coming to clean this up."

Philip and his group were the ones who cleaned up the mess and got rid of all the evidence, without them they would all be in jail or maybe even dead.  
  
"Let's go, Lukey." Ashton grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. " I owe you a dinner and a ticket to Italy."   
  
Luke just smiled and kissed his neck before they left the warehouse and all the mess behind and got in the car with their friends, happy to be done with the mission and ready for their free time together and whatever would come after that.


End file.
